Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to a secure boot up process having a hardware based root of trust.
Conventional computers generally do not provide a secure boot process from the start of power being applied to hardware up to the point where the operating system becomes operational. In particular, with these conventional computers, a large gap of untrusted code can be replaced, injected, etc., thereby providing a vulnerability hole during boot up of the computers.